It All Started with a Prophecy
by Raining Blood
Summary: What would have happened if Dumbledore was secret keeper? My first fic, please r/r! Contains Ootp spoilers!
1. Default Chapter

It All Started with a Prophecy  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: This story is my version of what would have happened if Dumbledore had been secret keeper. Warning! Contains OotP Spoilers!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot lines. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is the first thing I've ever written so be kind, please! 


	2. Flat Warming Party!

Chapter One - Flat Warming Party?!?!?!?  
  
"James, can you come here for a moment?"  
  
"Sure Lily, I'm coming," James replied as he grinned to himself. If someone had told him when he was 16 that in 3 years, he would be married to Lily Evans and have a son with her, he would have said they must have had one too many shots of Odgen's Old Firewhisky. But making the impossible possible, Lily fell in love with him during their 7th year. Three months later they were married and soon Lily gave birth to their son, Harry.  
  
"James, can you hold Harry for a moment? I need a bathroom break.," Lily said, interrupting his trail of thoughts.  
  
"Sure babe. Harry is, after all, OUR son," James said while making faces at Harry, causing him to giggle. 'Our son,' he repeated to himself. He loved the sound of it. It was just too good to be true. Lily's and his son. Who would have thought that James would've ended up happily married to Lily, the girl who loathed him most at Hogwarts? James had had a major crush on Lily back in school and had constantly showed off towards her. Showing off included hexing Snape or anyone else for the fun of it, messing up his hair to make it appear like he just got off a broomstick, playing with a snitch he nicked to show off his excellent reflexes, and flaunting his popularity whenever possible. Unfortunately for James, none of these things really impressed Lily and whenever he showed off, it just worsened his chances of ever getting Lily to go out with him. However, things changed in 7th year when James was appointed Head Boy and Lily, Head Girl. James started acting a little more mature and Lily fell in love with him and of course they got married after they graduated.  
  
"Thanks James," Lily said taking Harry from James.  
  
"Hey!" James protested. "Don't I get a little reward for my efforts?"  
  
"Well, what did you have in mind?" Lily asked seductively.  
  
"How about a little of this," James said as he closed his mouth over hers.  
  
Just as they were deepening the kiss, a loud booming voice announced, "Oy, Prongsie! Don't want to be corrupting young Harry! That's my job!"  
  
James groaned as he turned to look at the person who interrupted his kiss with Lily. "Sirius! Stop apparating in unexpectedly. You scared the hell out of me!"  
  
Sirius smirked. "Well, what was I supposed to do? Wait for a formal invitation hand delivered?" he asked with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"No," Lily frowned. "But knocking would have really been appreciated."  
  
"Not like I was interrupting anything. Or was I?" Sirius asked with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"Oh get your head out of that dumpster, Sirius!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"So what's so important that you couldn't find the time to at least 'knock' lest receive a 'hand delivered invitation'?" James asked, mocking both of them, thus earning a slap from Lily across him arm.  
  
"My 3rd Anniversary Flat Warming Party!" Sirius exclaimed as he did a little jig around Harry's room.  
  
"3rd Anniversary FLAT WARMING party?!?!?!?!?" Lily and James chorused incredulously. Harry squealed with delight.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius said. "I'm inviting you guys, Remus, Peter, the Longbottoms, Uncle Alphard, ("  
  
"Uh, Sirius? That's nice of you and everything, and we'd love to come, but do you mind telling us what exactly this party is all about?" asked Lily.  
  
"Well," started Sirius. "You know how when people move into a new house they have house warming parties? Since I live in a flat, I can't have a house warming party and I didn't exactly move in just recently so it's my 3rd Anniversary Flat Warming Party!"  
  
Lily had a wary look on her face. "I see."  
  
"Yay!!! Then you'll come?"  
  
"Of course Paddy! Wouldn't miss it for all the Marauder's Maps in the world!" James yelled back with a cheeky grin planted on his face.  
  
"Great! So that leaves Uncle Alphard, Wormtail, Gwen (A/N: Lily's best friend), (," Sirius rattled off.  
  
"So Sirius, how is the planning coming along for the party?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh, it's going great. I've got the food, drinks, DJ, ("  
  
"Wait! Did you just say DJ?" exclaimed Lily.  
  
"Of course he did Lilers! Every good party's got to have a DJ mixin' it up!" exclaimed James.  
  
"Whatever. I'm not even going to ask where you learned phrases like that or why you need a DJ for a flat warming party," Lily said.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying," Sirius continued, "there'll also be lots of decorations, wizard crackers, strippers: male and female, (,"  
  
"SIRIUS!!!!!" But before Lily could comment on his choice of entertainment, a popping noise resounded and Albus Dumbledore appeared.  
  
"Professor! How are you? Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" Lily asked.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius complained. "I pop in and I get yelled at, but he pops in and ("  
  
"Now time for anything now! This is of the utmost importance! Lily, James, you must go into hiding immediately!"  
  
"Why Professor?" James asked.  
  
"Lord Voldemort's newest target is your son."  
  
A/N: OOOO, cliff hanger!!! Well, I'll probably get the next chapter posted within the next week or so. REVIEW!!!!!! 


	3. Secret Keepers

Chapter Two - Secret Keepers By Agent Alika  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! You've got to be joking! Why would a powerful wizard like Voldemort go after a harmless baby?" James protested.  
  
"Yeah, Professor, I could understand why Voldemort would want to come after James or Lily because they are members of the Order, but why Harry, he's just their son?" Sirius asked.  
  
"To get James or me. Or possibly both of us. No duh, Sirius!" Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"Quiet everyone! There isn't much time to explain, but I will give you all a brief explanation and you can ask me anything you would like afterwards. But all I am asking for now is your undivided attention," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Would you like me to leave then, Professor, since this does not concern me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, Mr. Black. You may stay. In fact this may concern you also, so I think it is better if you do stay. Just remember, nothing leaves this house," Dumbledore said.  
  
"All right, I understand."  
  
"Good. Now, as some of you are aware of, our recent Divination retired from her post a year ago..."  
  
"Yes!" Sirius and James muttered.  
  
"...and I considered just dropping the subject all together. The applicant of the post was the Great-granddaughter of a celebrated seer, so I thought it common courtesy or hear what she had to say. "  
  
James started muttering wildly under his breath and Lily stomped on his foot to shut him up.  
  
"Anyway," Dumbledore continued, "I met with her in a room above the Hogs Head Inn. After the interview had been conducted, I was disappointed..."  
  
At this, James gave a derisive snort.  
  
"...because it seemed she had not received a trace of the gift herself. However, when I turned to leave, she fell into a daze. She prophesized that the one who had the power to defeat Voldemort would be born at the end of July. His parents would have defied Voldemort thrice and the Dark Lord would mark him as his equal. However, he would have power that the Dark Lord knows not and one would have to die at the hand of the other..."  
  
Lily gasped.  
  
"...for neither can live while the other survives. There are two possible candidates for this prophecy: your son and the Longbottom's, Neville.  
  
"I understand Professor. But why do we have to go in hiding for a prophecy that we don't even know is about our son?" James asked.  
  
"The Hogs Head tends to attract a rather interesting crowd and it is never safe to assume that you aren't being overheard, especially in a place like that," Dumbledore said. "Fortunately in our case, the eavesdropper was caught and thrown from the building part way through the prophecy. He only overheard that a boy was to be born in July that had the power to defeat his master and that his parents defied him three times. Of course, he reported this back to his master. Voldemort believes Harry is a danger to him more than Neville. He sees himself in Harry because according to him, they are both half-bloods. He does not know however that by attacking Harry he risks transferring his power thus marking Harry as is equal. One of my spies has informed me of Voldemort's not so recent discovery and advises that the best way to keep Harry safe is to go in hiding. Our best method is the Fidelius Charm. Do you have any knowledge of it?"  
  
James shook his head, but Lily replied, "I have a bit of information on it, Professor. I did a bit of reading on it back in school for extra credit work for Professor Flitwick. It is a piece of ancient and difficult magic that involves the magical concealment of a secret inside of a single living soul. The secret would be impossible to find unless the Secret-Keeper wishes to divulge it. Basically you could be in the same room as say, Voldemort, but he wouldn't be able to see you if the charm worked and the secret was not divulged. Are you thinking of using the Fidelius Charm for when we go in hiding, sir?"  
  
"Precisely, dear. Now I have no doubts that you have the ability to perform this difficult charm, however, the main concern is finding a Secret- Keeper. You are more than welcome to use me," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Or me," Sirius said hopefully.  
  
"Professor," James interrupted. "How long would we be in hiding? A few weeks? Months? Years? For the rest of our lives?"  
  
"I don't know. From this point in time, it seems like years considering the fact hat your son will be the one that will defeat Voldemort.  
  
"Well, all right. Even though I am against the idea of having my son grow up in hiding, I will do it for his safety," said James.  
  
"Good, then it's settled then. Now onto the next situation. And that is, who are you going to choose to act as your Secret-Keeper? I, of course, am more than happy to volunteer."  
  
"As am I," Sirius offered.  
  
"Thank Professor Dumbledore and Sirius for your more than generous offers, but we will need time to consider who we want to act as our Secret-Keeper," James said.  
  
"Very well then. Don't take too long, though. Let's say the decision must be made by tomorrow morning, 10 AM?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"OK. That will be fine. Good day to the both of you," Lily said as Sirius disapparated.  
  
"Oh, by the way, I should warn you. Keep in mind that when you are choosing your Secret-Keeper, be sure that it is someone that you can really trust. My spies inform me that there is a traitor in our midst, someone especially close to the two of you," Dumbledore said as he disapparated with a *pop*.  
  
"We've got some serious decisions to make, no pun intended," groaned James as he placed his only son in his crib and followed Lily to their bedroom so that they could discuss the imminent problem.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update the story. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was planning to write more, but I decided not to because I've kept you a waiting too long. BTW, I really need a beta reader, so if you would like to volunteer for this dreaded job, please leave your e-mail address in your review so I can contact you with the next chapter. Thanks!!! Please review, it keeps me motivated to know that people are reading this story :D!!! I don't mind flames either..... 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Ok, I know all you people are getting really annoyed with me that I am not updating. It's going to get even worse though since school's just started and it's a private school and it's my first year of high school and on top of that, I'm in Honors classes. So, I'll probably update by the end of August if at all possible. I'll try to work through my lunch period and hopefully it'll be up soon. I want to make the chapters longer, about 10 pages so that I can attract more readers and keep the readers I have. Thank you all who reviewed and keep checking back!!! 


End file.
